Spenser Wiki
Bullets And Beer has been, since 1996, the centralized spot on the Internet for fans of the lovable detective Spenser, created by the late Robert B. Parker. The site was originally started in 1996 by Mike Loux, who maintained it for several years before stepping aside. By 2005 Bob Ames obtained permission to take over the site, resurrecting it and greatly expanding its entries with additional information about the books. He also expanded the site's information about supplemental material, including other books by Parker, appearances by the author, and so on. (Click Here for a more complete history of the Bullets and Beer site.) Bullets and Beer (B&B) was originally a Spenser site. As the site grew over time, and as Parker expanded his output to include other series, B&B expanded as well, though never quite to the same extent. We'll be focusing on Spenser to begin with, but eventually will work to transfer as much of the original site content as possible. Bob Ames stopped updating B&B sometime in 2007; the final Spenser book he annotated for B&B was Cold Service, the 32nd book in the series. Parker would go on to write seven more Spenser novels before dying in 2010. Eventually Bob allowed the original domain where Bullets and Beer was hosted to lapse, and the site went offline. However, thanks to the Internet Archive, nearly all of the content survived. We are currently in the process of transitioning the content of the most recent incarnation of the site from the archive into the wiki. At present (March 2017) we've transferred the entries on all the Spenser books, and are adding other resource pages along the way. The B&B entries are lengthy, rich with observations and trivia nuggets dug out of the text by Mike, Bob, and a dedicated online community of fans, so the transfer is taking a bit of time. Once B&B has made the migration, I hope that the site can continue to grow again once more, catching up with the Sunny Randall and Jesse Stone series, and perhaps continuing with the new Spenser books written by Ace Atkins after Parker's death. Please be patient. Sit back, pour a finger of bourbon into your glass, and dive into the world of Spenser. Shortcuts: *Books (List of all the books in order, with links to individual pages) *Characters (Index of all the characters) *The World of Spenser (Articles about various aspects of the world Parker created) *Oft Quoted (The most commonly used literary references in the books) *Lyrics (Complete lyrics to most of the songs Spenser cites. This is a long page) *Poetry (The poems which Spenser either cites or alludes to. Also a long page) *Spenser's Shorts (List of short stories and other non-book Spenser materials) *Television and Movies (Index of the various screen adaptations) *Robert B. Parker (Articles about and interviews with Spenser's creator) *Miscellaneous Articles (Material from the original B&B site which doesn't fit elsewhere) And last but not least: *Editor's Note (A brief overview on the issues involved in transferring B&B to Wikia) Category:Browse